


The Binding

by starryclimes (veritasapientia)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Paranormal, Sexual Content, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritasapientia/pseuds/starryclimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew, vampire, and Alfred, werewolf, are in an arranged marriage to end the war between vampires and werewolves. They have to deal with parents, ex-lovers, and their own personal worries to Bind and Join to create the peace. Part of the Amecan Halloween Exchange 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Binding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenDarkwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDarkwood/gifts).



> For ravendarkwood.tumblr.com!!! I hope you like this! I went with the prompt of an arranged marriage of vampire and werewolf complete with NSFW sexytimes marriage night.
> 
> I'm super embarrassed....
> 
> Please enjoy my attempt...

The Binding

The werewolf is nervous. Matthew smells it in the air. Those too blue eyes flicker his way between rambles, and Matthew enjoys the eye candy sitting across from him. Muscles ripple under the man’s hoodie and Matthew lowers his eyes to look through his eyelashes. Whatever he looks like makes the werewolf shudder and stare for a moment. The words babbling out of the werewolf’s mouth flitter away into the darkness of the meeting room.

How rude, Matthew thinks. How rude I am, his mind is half sarcasm, half sincerity, a trait his parents have hated since he was a little child. His name is Alfred—not werewolf.

Matt smiles quietly, and unabashedly stares at the pink blooming in his soon-to-be-husband’s cheeks. He had to bite the inside of his cheek not to laugh at the cerulean eyes that seemed to hold something too desperate and earnest. If Matthew was truly honest, it held something that made him afraid, the shivering deep honesty of someone transfixed, as if he were something to look at, as if he were the only thing that mattered, and the lodestone to his polestar.

Matthew brushed it away. How foolish. How presumptuous.

The werewolf, no, Alfred, Matthew reminded himself, sitting across the table was too handsome. Matthew had assumed when he had been led in the sumptuous formal parlor, filled to the brim with nauseating velvets and velours and was told, in just the same suffocating way the room felt, that he would be married as an arranged marriage, that it would be to some older, cold, unfeeling lechy gentlemen. It was a political alliance and something that he could not back out of.

His parents, as much as they scorned him, were annoyed that he would be used as a pawn, as if only because it looked poorly upon them. Their faces held it when they had told him, the determination and words forced through gritted teeth that their only son would be so maligned by having to marry an animal—a werewolf.

He had no information about werewolves besides what had been taught in his private tutoring, and that was tainted by the wars between the two species for years and years. He was, however, rather eternally grateful for this union and marriage, arranged or otherwise.

“Do you like Tangled?” It came out softly, and interrupted the werewolf’s attempt at explaining “some woods out in the farther state, a favorite hunting ground, and maybe they could go there sometime”.

Alfred startled, “Yeah, Disney? You mean the Disney film?” A beacon of a smile was flashed at him and Alfred looked so relieved like Mathew had thrown him a lifeline. “Yeah, I love it. Do you like Disney films, because I really do… We could watch one tonight if you want!”

Endearing, Matthew thought, his chin setting on his white long fingers, his future husband was adorable. He could foresee it being slightly annoying though, like an overeager puppy. “I believe, my dear, that we will be doing other things as is required by the Joining.”

“O-oh, yeah.” Alfred brushed the back of his blond hair; soon Matthew would be able to do the same. The burnished gold tresses seemed soft, softer than his own strawberry blond. The cowlick on the front of Alfred’s bangs tempted Matthew to reach over the table and touch it. The table was littered with stupid decorations, beverages that hadn’t been touched, and hors d’oevres that lay cold and forgotten. “Yeah,” the werewolf swallowed, “I guess we will be. Do you like that kind of stuff, cuz, I mean, I don’t want to have to force us into something, ya know, that we don’t want…”

“There’s no choice, Alfred.” The name flowed off his tongue. Perhaps would for hundreds of years. It seemed as sweet as the blue eyes across the table, which smiled as it came off of his lips. “I don’t mind…I’m no virgin…if that is what you are asking.” Matthew conceded.

“Oh.”

“I’m assuming you aren’t either.”

Alfred shook his head. “Um, did you have a girlfriend…ah, a boyfriend? You know, before this…”

Union? Matthew completed the sentence in his head. “Yes, and no. He wasn’t happy about this marriage. But I guess my heart is colder…or so he says. I am quite happy with how things are going to happen. You?”

“I had someone, I guess. More like a friend. I guess. I don’t keep…I mean, I am just too awesome for people.”

Bitterness. It came through the air. The lie to cover the hurt. Matthew just listened to the undertones. “Of course.”

“I do think you are the most beautiful thing…”

Alfred stopped suddenly. As if he had realized what he had said. Matthew watched the tips of Alfred’s ears turn red. Deep red.

I’ve never been called that before. He thought. Never.

“You know in Tangled how Rapunzel is trapped in the tower, and knows she wants to escape but isn’t sure if she does?” That is me…Matthew thinks and is about to say, when the door is opened.

“Your parents will now meet you. Please say your compliments,” the intruder stated. The pale eyes flicker between the two of them. Disgust at ending the war in such a simple way. The old code of werewolves and vampires was ending. The room is filled with the disgust. Cold. Unfeeling. Contrasting greatly with the warmth that seeps into Matthew’s pale hands as the werewolf takes them in his thick calloused hands. Warm lips imprint heat with the kiss on the back of them placed in such a gentlemanly manner. Matthew smiles again. Small, gentle, “I will see you soon.”

Alfred grins, “See you soon!” and walks out of the darkened room, jaunty, as if he had just won a marathon.

 

“He’s marrying you to escape.” The shadow leaning against the wall drones, obviously annoyed at having to speak to a werewolf. “His parents have used him as a pawn his whole life, and he wants to be free. This is why he wants you. And that’s it. There will be nothing else. He doesn’t love you.”

Alfred leans on the other wall, takes in the pale skin and golden hair, the jilted lover, he supposes. He wonders if this diatribe was why Matthew brought up Tangled. Just thinking about the deep purple of those eyes, the long lashes, the sweetness in the curl of his lips, Alfred wanted to taste and talk to Matthew forever, and drink in the loveliness for everyday of his life.

He grins at the vampire and says, “I just do what they want. It’s for peace.”

Think I’m stupid, he thinks defiantly, and leave us alone. Let us bear our own burdens. He takes the information this vampire is bitterly spouting and files it away.

Maybe he would take Matthew to a small cute home in the cities. Something older and would be something Matthew’s parents would be too embarrassed to go to. Somewhere they could have their own little world.

Then there would be a new world to go along with their little world. A new world where their marriage to each other would make all werewolves and vampires walk together in peace.

 

“He’s an idiot. You know that half of the people in his own pack like him for his brawn. There’re no brains in him. He’s enamored of humans, too. Like he’s one of them. He even attended university to learn about computers.”

“If he is stupid, why did he go to university?” Matthew gently countered the female werewolf blocking his way.

“Tch.” She just scowled. “He’s no good in bed anyway. He’s going to tear you apart. Make you bleed and wish you are dead.” It rankles Matthew—the prejudice of werewolves against vampires reeked in what she was saying. Perhaps she wished these things would really happen.

“Oh.” Matthew said, annoyed, feigning fear in a mocking tone. “You think so little of your leader. What we do in the bedroom is none of your business, anyway.”

You are lower than me, Matthew let it linger in the air, watching with delight the anger on the woman’s face. It was fun to rile people up. Especially people who sounded just like his parents. Those types of people were the ones he needed to watch out for.

Alfred was sweet and awkward, and a dork. The university thing confirmed it. He could almost envision the nerd in a room covered with comic books and robots half put together. It was a nice image, especially envisioning Alfred in only boxers and a tank top, perhaps Star Wars themed. That was nice. Matthew must have been smirking in his mini fantasy, because the werewoman’s eyes bulged in rage.

Ignoring her, and making her more enraged he just said in a haughty tone, “Excuse me. I must go to my parents.”

She let him pass.

“You will never have his heart…” It was muttered as he brushed by, his tight cable knit sweater black and his favorite, catching on the loose silk of her formal shirt.

Matthew agreed. When ever, had he been the favorite?

 

“Now, my darling”, His mother said in those dulcet tones he had come to despise. “I feel so horrible giving you to this monster. But we must look our best. And do our duty.”

His father just sat on the couch, watching as the dark veil was secured about his head. “Why is my son being treated like he is the bride?”

“Now, now.” His mother hushed, as she arranged the thick collared cape about Matthew’s neck. “We were the ones who came to offer ourselves up to those monsters. My poor son.”

“He looks like a woman.”

“He has my features.”

“Why the fuck couldn’t you be more masculine? Why didn’t you tell that thing that you were going to be dressed appropriately for the ceremony? Be a man and speak up about it!”

One day, Matthew gazed at himself through the gauzy material at the mirror, watching his father with contempt, I will never have to talk to you again. And you will never hear me speak again.

“You will persuade them to have us move in. I am sure the place will be palatial, and as the parents of the Offering we will be offered choice things and a say in decisive things. Right? Oh Matthew, you poor thing, but we will be so happy in the way this bring honor to our family name.”

Matthew paled, if that was even possible. He hadn’t thought of this. His parent’s living with him. His restrictive life he compared to the tall tower would be converted into a larger tower. He would never escape. His husband would have to deal with this every day. His parents would look down on Alfred. They would continue telling Matthew when to sleep, talk, eat, and have sex forever. It was a dark spiral, and he was drowning, drowning. Sinking into the deep where there was no oxygen.

“Well, it’s not the werewolf’s decision. We will be there, of course.” His father said loudly from the couch, “We will make this alliance better us as a family.”

Matthew wanted to cry. He closed his eyes, but couldn’t help the trickle that flowed down in his helplessness. Why couldn’t he tell his father no? Be a man and tell him it was none of his business. It seemed stuck in his throat—all the anger and frustration and words he wanted to say. What would they do to him in return?

“Now just a pinprick. No more. That thing doesn’t deserve your blood.”

The ceremony. The Offering. Matthew’s stomach turned into knots. Oh please, he thought, desperately, Please let Alfred be what he seemed to be.

“Of course, Mother, I won’t let him have anything more than that.”

“Good,” She seemed pleased, Matthew noted, then turned to the mirror to check her own appearance, “But it would be nice if you weren’t so docile. Your father is right. You are even are taller and more muscular than him. Seriously, Matthew.”

 

Arthur was there. In his garb, the deep green cloak wrapped about him, and his staff held a large howlite stone, it’s white color webbed with black. Matthew let the English accent entwine him, as he held hands with Alfred. That handsome face looked so serious. Alfred’s cowlick was showing a the failing of the gel trying to keep it back and contained, the suit making him seem even more alluring. Here, instead of something charming, was Matthew in his shroud. Matthew caught Alfred trying to seek out his eyes behind the veil. A soft squeeze made Matthew jump a bit and squeak. Which made Arthur raise an eyebrow then continued on.

The warmth in those large hangs seemed to be passed onto him. Calming him. He could feel the magic intertwine around them. Were those tears in Alfred’s eyes? Matthew snickered inside, and felt the weight of his clothing pull and tug at him, and leaned to use Alfred for balance. Strangely, he felt tears in his own eyes.

He was reciting. Reciting after Arthur, forming syllables, and rhythm and he was being Bound. Bound to his mate, to the ancient melody of the Joining. He heard Alfred’s voice canting, strong, powerful, Binding him to his husband. It was beautiful. Matthew realized that a lump in his throat was growing. He was glad the talking was over.

His hands were being turned over. So gently, so carefully, Alfred’s hands were trembling. It was almost over. Matthew felt like he was going to faint. As if he had been playing hockey too long, doing too strenuous of drills, and knowing it was almost over. As if he could only win the game by scoring or if he could only finish that last burst to cross the line.

Alfred raised Matthew’s hand to his lips. Matthew found his own hand shaking. Trembling, Alfred slowly rolled the velvet gauntlet away, down past his wrist, and ran his thumb slowing over where his pulse would be. Fangs. Fangs not like his own, but like his own. There was a spark of pain, deep, so that it would not heal right away, so that the ceremony would not have to be repeated.

Matthew raised Alfred’s hand to his face, his own hand held over the cup jeweled with obsidian and carved with runes that Arthur held, the thin vivid crimson line of blood dripping into it. The goblet making it hiss, steam rising from it. He could smell the tang of Alfred, the pulse that flowed so strongly through his veins. He smelt of deep forests, mists, the sea, it raged. Something earthly, like summer blue skies with wide oceans of grains about it. He pricked the finger with his fang being careful not to bite and drink as his mind was screaming at him to do. Because what blood it was! He wanted bite and drink deep, feel the pleasure flood Alfred, and the haze to come over him.

As if knowing what Matthew was going through, Arthur reached out and took Alfred’s hand from Matthew and let the blood flow into the goblet, a deep blue purple flame like steam rise about their hand. With care, Arthur motioned, and Matthew and Alfred touched their pricked fingers together. It hurt like the sun did on his skin when he was four and stupid and wanted to see the world with the humans in it, and it felt amazing like the time he decided to go snowboarding in the moonlight, the steep slope and acceleration and the joy.

Alfred made a noise in his throat, and Matthew felt himself fill with lust. He wanted to hear that noise again and make it his. He wanted to have everything that Alfred was feeling. He wanted. Want. Joy. Pain.

It is complete. Arthur said in Latin.

Their hand were unjoined. The attendants turned them to face the cheering masses that were gathered. Arthur raised the goblet to sky, and Alfred and Matthew sat in chairs that only sat leaders of the vampires and the werewolves.

“Peace”. Said the leader of the vampires, Uncle to Matthew. “Peace”, said the father of Alfred. Alfred and Matthew stood. With the same gentleness and patience, Alfred raised Matthew’s veil. Purple met blue, and then they were led away by the attendants.

 

The only problem with weddings, Matthew decided, was while the populace feasted and laughed and danced, he got to starve and await his husband.

No first dances or kisses like he saw in the Hollywood movies. No, not in his world. Such things were not heard of in the vampire world. Who would want a spouse with tainted blood, smelling like the person he just drank from? Oh no. He wondered if Alfred got to eat…if Matthew would smell that on his breath for the rest of the night.

He leaned back onto the deep purple coverlet iridescent from the chandelier filled with deep black crystals and the purple lights making the room mystic. His silk and lace teddy spread about him, as he sighed. Alfred suddenly burst in the door, as if he was pushed. There was laughter retreating down the hallway as the door closed behind, the darkness of the room returned. Alfred’s filthy look at whomever had shoved him inside changed when he saw Matthew on the bed.

Oh shit, thought Matthew, he had gone too far. No werewolf would appreciate his love of fashion and pretty things, especially one who seemed to love the outdoors.

Alfred was just staring, his mouth looking like a fish. “Wow!” He finally breathed, almost bounding over to the bed. “Wow, do you play sports?” Matthew was startled, his husband was suddenly undressing while staring at Matthew.

“Yes, um, hockey.” He reached out to help with the buttons Alfred suddenly seemed to not be able to unbutton. Alfred’s eyes glowed bright, “Wow, cool! Wow.”

Vocabulary, Matthew realized, was not Alfred’s forte. But the look in his eyes made up for it. The passion and amazement made Matthew hot, and somewhat embarrassed. He could feel the flush, mimicking what vampires accounted to their long ancestry to Lilith, rising up his chest and his cheeks. Alfred’s shirt was off and he was suddenly onto his pants. Was this how it was going to go? Matthew just laughed internally. He had married a man who could only rush.

Flinging his pants to some corner, Alfred now bounded on the bed, his arm around Matthew, resting into the plush coverlet by Matt’s shoulder. “Um…you look amazing.” He said suddenly quiet, as if taken aback.

“I’m a vampire, we seem to get that a lot.”

“Oh, yeah, Mr. Hockey vampire in sexy lingerie. Totally. You are totally like those aristocrats that looked at me like I was a dog or something.”

Even though he could hear Alfred’s sarcasm, Matthew grimaced. His kind was all about that though. Elitism and rank were coveted and perfected. “Yeah, well, you seem to work out yourself. He took the liberty of running his hands over those lovely well-formed biceps. Alfred leered slightly.

Then he seemed to get very serious. “I have been wanting to do this since I saw you.” Bending down, until their mouth touched, the first touch was just a brush, an exhale and inhale. Then Alfred kissed Matthew’s lower lip, sucking it in and pulling them together. Mmmm. Matthew could only think as Alfred deepened the kiss.

Parting, Matthew stared into the blue eyes that seemed to have this incredible loving look in them, matching the soft petting that Alfred’s hand was doing to his hair, softly stroking through his hair.

“I was thinking.” Alfred breathed. Matthew didn’t smell anything but breath mints and Alfred, his husband must be famished. “I want us to go away after this.”

“Go away?” Matthew said, touching the back of his hand to Alfred’s cheek. Watching the werewolf’s eyes flutter and lean into the touch. Leaning upward, Matthew kissed Alfred’s nose and then each eyelid. Alfred exhaled, leaned in, and brushed his lips against Matt’s forehead.

“Somewhere. Just us. Just…us.” Matthew groaned as Alfred kissed him deeply again, letting the feelings of lust and relief float through him. If this was a pretty dream and none of this was true in the morning, Matthew didn’t care. He was going to enjoy this. Enjoy every last minute. Every last second.

“Alfred.” He mouthed into Alfred’s toned shoulder.

“Hmm?”

“Say my name…please.” Alfred looked confused and then grinned.

“Matthew.” He kissed Matthew’s shoulder.

“Matthew.” He breathed as he dragged his lips down Matt’s sternum leaving a wake of fire.

“Matthew.” He said as he licked a nipple. Matthew couldn’t help the mew that came out of his mouth.

“Alfred.” He softly cried out as Alfred moved lower.

“Matthew.” It came out teasing and merciless, Matthew could only look down at the blue eyes gazing up at him daring and filled with promise.

“Oh.” Came out of his mouth, and he let himself go, as he watched his husband, nose through the blond treasure trail down to his awakening member. Helpless as those blue eyes seemed to laugh at him when those pink lips ran over his penis, making him weep at the warmth. Watched as that tongue came out and licked him.

Then engulfed him and plunged him into pleasure. Bad in bed? Matthew felt lost…there was no way. Cried out as Alfred let him go, his erection falling back onto his stomach, wet, and his dork of a husband said, “So big.” He winked at Matt. “Lucky me.”

Matthew felt himself finally let go and felt free to be himself.

“Don’t stop.” He commanded crossly.

Alfred laughed. “Yes, my hot husband.” Before Matthew could retort, Alfred had stroked him, taken Matthew’s cock into his mouth again, and bobbed up and down, pulling his cheeks in for more friction.

“Argh.” Matthew cried out as Alfred sucked him off. Letting Matthew fuck his mouth, Alfred let the vampire writhe beneath him.

Matthew came gloriously, in a white haze that left him gasping and panting.

He heard Alfred washing in the sink. The coverlet felt lovely, and the silk against his silk felt nice, he brushed it against himself, and played his finger over his lips, feeling his fangs extended.

Still enjoying the hazy feeling from orgasm, he saw his husband silhouetted by the bathroom light, leaning against the door pane, his muscular body so incredibly hot. “Come back to bed.” He teased, or hoped he teased. When had sex been so much fun?

Alfred loped over, jumped on the bed, and made Matthew bite his lip by accident. Mmm... the smell of blood. Matthew sat up and let the ribbons slide from his white shoulders and enjoyed his husband’s hungry eyes upon them. “You must be hard.”

Alfred grinned. “I got everything I need to make you feel good.”

Matthew rolled his eyes at the pick-up line. Shrugging out of his teddy and letting the lace play against his sensitive skin, Matthew gave Alfred that same look under his eyelashes he had when they met.

“Fuck.” Alfred growled and he took Matthew into a possessive kiss.

Hands played all over Matthew’s body. Rubbing him, lingering on the over-sensitized skin. Matthew moaning into the touch and the constant kisses. Was he getting hard again?, he thought wildly. He felt Alfred hard against his thighs.

“Come on, baby.” He crooned. “Make me feel good.” He would have felt so stupid saying that to his previous lovers, but here it made Alfred even more excited. He guessed the werewolf loved the cheesy lines.

Matthew shuddered at the cold lubed finger that played by his ass. He stroked Alfred and felt him moan, “Don’t…I’ll cum.” The werewolf bit playfully at his fingers.

Felt the intrusion and the soft love bite by his neck at the same time. God, I’m going to love this, he thought as he thrust himself upon that finger. The second was more painful but still, once Alfred found his prostrate it was maddening, making him like a wild thing, and Alfred just breathlessly laughed, “Mmm…like that?” He teased, making Matt even more crazy. Matthew felt like he was going to explode, or lose it, when he felt Alfred’s cock push in slowly…

“Ah, fuck…” Matt said, as Alfred penetrated him, so slowly, “I’m not going to break.” He gasped crossly to his husband, who laughed almost like he was in pain.

“No fucking way…” Alfred said, and kissed Matt.

“God damn you.” Matt growled trying to thrust himself further.

Alfred grabbed his hips and held him down. Matthew became a snapping fury. “You…you… Ahh…” Alfred had sunk all the way in.

“You.” Matt continued, feeling the tears at the edges of his eyes, feeling Alfred brush them away.

“I’m going to move.”

Matt could only swallow and nod. The thrusts continued to be slow, agonizing. So good, so bad. Pain mixed with pleasure. Growling wildly as Alfred held his hand above his head, and he used his flexibility to lift his legs higher, to take Alfred deeper, deeper, more and more. Alfred brushed him deep inside just right and he wailed.

Heard the ferocious growl and mad grin of his husband, his blue eyes tinged with wolf yellow, as he aimed for that same thrust over and over again. So much pleasure, Matthew bucked up and down, please more and more. He suddenly felt laughter spill over his lips.

“Alfred!” He cried out. He didn’t care if everyone knew what they were doing. Let every one of them be jealous. This is what they wanted. And it was wonderful. This was going to be wonderful.

Once again the white haze beckoned him, and stars crossed his eyes. He could see Alfred’s wild grimace…so close, so close. He could feel Alfred’s thrusts pick up intensity, maddening as he came.

“Ah…Matt!” He heard Alfred come.

They lay there panting in the aftermath.

“Um…” Matt could only say, trying to clear his throat. “Um…that was good.” He smacked his lips together. “Good.”

“Only good?” Alfred said dazedly next to him.

“Amazing.” Matthew allowed himself to compliment his husband.

“Really?” Alfred was propped up on his elbow. Matthew appreciated the scene.

“Yeah.”

Alfred pulled him close. The messiness didn’t seem to disturb him. The werewolf seemed to be crooning to him. Matthew just let the sleepiness and happiness carry him off.

 

“The Joining is complete!” Someone yelled.

Matthew sat up, bewildered. Feeling the stick of saliva where he must of drooled when was asleep.

He felt overwhelmingly protective. Of the people standing around them gawking. His husband, laying there still asleep, slightly snoring, his back muscles making Matthew stare a little longer.

“Oh my god. Thank god! Our angel is still alive!”

His parents.

Matthew wanted to throw the pillows at them and the others. Why end there with only pillow? He wanted to throw the whole bed at them.

The malevolence must have come off strongly, because Arthur appeared from somewhere and started herding the throngs out, and assured them that indeed, the Joining was complete and the contract could be signed.

Matthew sighed. Being alone with Alfred made him feel better.

He caressed that blond hair he had wanted to touch since seeing the man standing there behind the werewolf leaders. He had been dressed like a dad, tie and sweater vest, whereas Matthew had been much more sophisticatedly dressed. Matthew had thought the whole marriage was doomed right at that meeting.

“Hmph…” Alfred awakened and cracked open one blue eye.

“Good morning.” Matt said, trying to hide his laugher.

His husband instead pulled him down for a very morning breath kiss. Rolled over and slurred, “Good…it wasn’t a dream…”

 

“I’m so hungry!” Alfred exclaimed when they were finally dressed and had showered, mixed in with some more sex.

Matthew agreed. He looked at their hands intertwined.

“Alfred. Before we go out there.”

His husband, very distracted by the prospect of good food,looked at him.

“What did you mean go away?”

Alfred looked sheepish. “I heard you wanted to get away from your parents…so I thought we could find somewhere, by ourselves…and just enjoy being married.” He waggled his eyebrows.

It made Matthew speechless.

“Even if that’s the only reason you like me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Matthew choked out.

“Well…I understand.”

Matthew just squeezed his hand. “Ok. I like that. Somewhere near a rink?”

“You and your hockey. Sure.” Alfred winked. “I’ll let you tell them.”

Matthew felt overwhelmed for a moment. “Okay…” He said slowly. “Okay.” He was going to be free.

They walked into the banquet hall where both werewolves and vampires awaited to celebrate the peace and the end of the war.


End file.
